Forbidden Love
by ktgirlie9793
Summary: Faywings and Wolfians were supposed to hate eachother. They're races are enemies so its expected. But after paying a visit to her secret spot, Nicky might think differently. One-shot My first story so be gentle


Forbidden Love:

The Only One Worth Fighting For

_This is NOT a good day! _I thought eating my toast. For me everything went wrong and i wasn't in the best of moods. Also, you can, quite literally say i woke up on the wrong side of the bed. And by wrong, i mean when i rolled over i fell on the floor in a heap. The next series of unfortunate events lead me to believe that god was after me. It started out when i burned my toast horribly and there was no bread left. Then, i got jam all over myself when trying to smooth it on my toast. After cleaning it off, i slipped on a puddle of water that accumulated on the floor from the sink and landed on my butt. And after that fiasco my sister walked in and yelled at me for making a mess in the kitchen. After i cleaned everything up i headed back to my room to change out of my jam ridden clothes.

Finally comfortable in a red shirt and some black faded jeans I decided to go out to my favorite tree by the river. As I started walking at a leisurely pace I started thinking about my situation. Life wasn't easy for me, I was the sister or the General in the war against the Wolfian's.

My sister, Alexis, was currently the most wanted person in Wolfian territory, After defeating over 50 troops of 1000 people each of the rival general, Lucius, the Wolfians were not very kind to us and would do anything to get back at her. So, evidently, that landed right smack at me for being the one person closest to her. She was constantly worried about my safety that at times it got to an annoying level. She needed to always know where i went, when i was going to be back, and who i was with. After we lost our parents to a couple blood crazed Wolfians, she decided to take care of me and lead an army against them for intruding on our land. So that included the strict, uptight, yelling, crazy, bitchy side of her.

Oh! I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Nicole Santos, Nicky for short. Or sometimes, when my sister is trying to get my attention, she will yell,"Nicole Ann Santos!" _Sigh _Whatever, i love my sister and i know shes just trying to keep me safe. And its nature to female Faywings to be protective of the younger.

I smiled as I looked up at my prominent sparkling silver cat ears that poked out of my thick black hair. As i twitched them I looked behind me to see my beautiful silver tail swishing behind me and leaving a faint sparkling dust trailing behind where it once was.

As i continued along I took in the lovely scenery. I was walking in a field of grass and flowers. After you left my sister's and my estate you would go about a half a mile, knee deep, in yellow, purple, and orange flowers.

_Ah! There it is! _I thought as i saw the slight gleam of running water. As i walked up closer i fully saw the river and big willow tree. **My **river and big willow tree. The only place i can be at peace and think. The river gave a beautiful glow and sparkle as it ran down the slope, and it made the sweetest of sounds that you can almost fall asleep to. And just standing there looking threw the crystal clear water at the colorful fishes made you so happy. And the big willow tree stood a few feet away from the river at a slant. The slant was perfect though, for if you maneuvered it just right, the tree felt like it was cradling you into a cozy nook. The tree made a cooling shade that covered enough for a picnic if you really wanted to. And the branches hung low enough that it cast a sort of curtain for some privacy.

As I walked up and through to the shaded area, i didn't realize i had companion until he spoke.

"Hey, who are you?"

Jumping slightly from the surprise, i turned toward the source of the voice. My cat ears shot up as i quickly studied the young man in front of me. He had dark brown hair and a tan complextion. He was sporting a black shirt with a guitar on it and some saggy black jeans that slightly covered his DCs. He was sitting with his legs stretched out and leaning on his elbows.

But what i saw next made me catch my breath. Not his stunning green eyes or hisathletic body, but the ebony black wolf ears that were peeking out from his messy hair, and a black wolf tail standing up in surprise and confusion.

"Hey your a Wolfian. Isn't your province over 20 miles from here?" I asked snapping out of my surprised face and plopping down next to him. He looked startled at the fact that i would even come close to him. With the whole Wolfian vs. Faywing war going on. Then i saw his eyes flick to my head and then to my backside.

"Your a... a Faywing!?" He said looking like he just swallowed a quarter.

"Yes i am. But you didn't answer my question, why are you here if you life way out there?" i asked pointing to the north.

He looked shocked for a moment before answering," Yes, i live over 30 miles from here. But i found this place a few years back when my brother and i were... visiting, and I fell in love with this place. The faint sound of the river and the rustle of the leaves. Its a beautiful sound." He said with a content smile on his face, like he belonged here. It felt like home.

"Where do you live?" he asked looking at me with a heart melting smile on his face.

"I live about a half a mile from here. I decided to walk because the field between my house and here is really pretty. How did you get here? Did you walk? Teleport? Or did you change into your wolf form and run?" I asked extremely interested in what a Wolfian could do. I never saw one so close, let alone talk to one. With my sisters position and all, i was taught they were dangerous.

"I teleported of course! What other way is there of getting where i want to go?" He asked rather snooty.

"Oh, i don't know... perhaps WALK!" i said with sarcasm.

"Typical of you Faywings. Not even bothering to use your wings or teleporting ability. Pathetic excuse for a magical creature." He said with distaste in his voice.

_He said WHAT now?!?_

"Pardon?! What did you just say to me?!" I said sitting up with clear anger on my face and my cat ears laying flat on my head, a clear sign i was **pissed**. "Faywings are too goodie goodie. Never using what abilities were given to them. Disgrace to magical creatures everywhere!" He said looking down at me as if he was better than me.

"Well, when you put it that way!!" i yelled jumping up turning away from him. "I'm **SO **sorry '_your grace_' for not being up to your standards. They were all right, Wolfians are nothing but **mean, vicious, heartless BULLIES! **I always thought you were no different than us. Just magical creatures trying to get by in life. But i guess i was terribly wrong!!"

And if my back wasnt turned i might have seen the look of regret on his face.

As i started walking away i felt a hand grasp mine stopping me. "Wait!! I'm sorry!" He said still holding my hand. "Look, i didn't mean anything i said. I'm just blowing a little steam. My day has been going terribly and i guess I'm in a little sour mood. And with my brother being the head of the house, not to mention the General of the Wolfian army," He said as my eyes went wide.

_Good thing he cant see my face. _

" I was raised not to like Faywings. My parents died when i was still a baby, so my brother has been taking care of me. So, I'm sorry. Please don't leave! Your the only Faywing to be nice to me. I don't want to lose that! Cant we be friends or something?" He finished as i slowly turned around.

"So, I'm James Bolden, Jamie for short." He said releasing my hand and reaching out to me. A smile crept over my face as i lifted my hand, shaking it saying, "Nicole. Nicole Santos, but everyone calls me Nicky. And to your question." I said entwining our fingers and leading him back to sit down on the shady grass.

"I'd like that. Id really like to be friends with you. And maybe someday," I said squeezing his hand slightly," We can show people how 2 people as different as us can get a long and be together."

A/N: Its a one shot. just a dream that i couldnt get out of my head and had to write down. its come along very nice. tell me what you think!!


End file.
